


Medda's Girl

by SpotJD



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpotJD/pseuds/SpotJD
Summary: Alice Higgins lost her parents at a young age. Around 10. Alice's parents only had one close friend, Miss Medda Larkson.Being under Medda's watchful gaze for 7 years and never really being allowed out Alice only knew the Manhatten and Brooklyn Newsies.The Delancey Brothers paid one of Medda's performances a visit and Alice stumbles across them with a Newsie..What happens when the Delancey's take a liking to Alice??





	1. Medda's

"RACETRACK BRING THAT BACK NOW!" I screamed as I ran around back stage following Racetrack. In his right hand he held my necklace. "Aww come on Alice you can't be that slow" He chuckled as he turned towards me. I narrowed my eyes and bolted at him. His eyes widened with shock when my body collided with his making him fall over. I sat on his stomach and quickly grabbed my necklace back. "Thank you" I said as I stood up and walked off proudly. Walking back towards the rest of the boys I heard them laughing at Race's attempt to take my necklace that Medda gave me for my birthday. "Now now Alice, be gentle on Race" Medda chuckled as she walked over to us. "Miss Medda looking stunning as always" Jack says as he walks over to her. "Jack you are kind with your words" She laughed giving him a hug. "Alice dear I have to head out for a while can you take care of the place until I get back?" She asks as he looks at me. I sigh "Yes Medda.. When can I leave this building?" I asked. I have never gotten to leave the building for the 8 years I have been here. I am turning 18 soon and all I want to do is be able to walk around Manhattan and Brooklyn with the newsies. "Dear after you are 18 I might let you out. I just want to keep you safe from the dangers" She patted my head making me pout. "Goodbye boys take care of Alice and make sure to lock up and do not do anything with Alice" Medda states pointing a finger at them before she turns to walk out.

"Wow she really likes to protect ya don't she?" Specs said as he popped up next to me. I squeaked and jumped "Specs you know not to do that.. and yea she does but I just want to be able to care for myself. What's so bad out there that makes me needing to stay in here?" I look over to the boys who sway uncomfortably on their feet. "Nothing to worry about" Davey says. I eye them all down suspiciously and start to walk around the building locking all the doors not noticing Jack following behind me. "Alice" Jack spoke up making me turn around suddenly. "What is with you guys and scaring me?" I groaned and glaring at him. "Sorry Alice.. But Medda must have good reasons to keep you safe we just don't know them" He sighed rubbing his neck. "Jack I know. I'll find out sooner or later" I said smiling at him and patted his shoulder walking back into the room the other boys were in. 

"You guys are boring" I groaned as I laid across Race's and Davey's laps. "No we ain't" Spot said as he threw my pillow at me but hit Race in the process. I started laughing and Crutchie grabbed the pillow from Race. "Mine now" He said. "Ey no I need that to sleep on" I said pointing at where I think he was sitting since I couldn't see him properly. Race moved my hand to be pointing in the right spot and it made everyone laugh. "Boop Boop" I raised my eyebrow at Les and he kept poking my nose "Boop Boop". I grabbed Les's hand and he pouted making Davey chuckle. "You know she doesn't like that" Davey said to Les. "Hey guys Les and I are gonna have to head off our parents will be waiting for us" He said and helped me sit up. "Goodnight you two" I said and waved at them while the boys said a chorus of goodbyes. I look up at the clock in my room to notice Medda has been gone for over an hour now.

"Guys do you think Medda will be back soon?" I asked as Crutchie and Henry started playing with my hair. Jack tilted his head and I pointed at the clock. "Oh. Weird" He said drifting off. I shook my head and heard groans from the two boys behind me. "They really like your hair" Snitch said. I turned around to see the two boys poking their tongue out at him. Geez these boys are pure children. I chuckled and looked around my room at the boys who sat here. Spot, Ace and Spike sat together since they are the only Brooklyn boys here. Jack, Crutchie, Henry, Snitch, Racetrack, Specks and Mush were scattered around the place in small conversations. 

"I am home" Medda yelled as she walked through the door. "Medda" We all cheered and she raised her eyebrow at us. "Boys you should be heading back to the lodge Alice needs her rest" She said shooing the boys from the building ignoring their protests.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice Higgins works for Medda Larkson after being taken in at a young age. Only being friends with the Newsies her life has been both fun yet boring. She has no idea who these Delancey Brothers are but once they meet everything becomes interesting.


End file.
